SleepyHeads
by DarkCocoa
Summary: When own is a pageboy/girl to the host of Ouran, If said host falls asleep one must wake him up... no matter how terrifying it is. Haruhi X Various
1. Chappie 1  Yawn

Sleepyheads 

_Disclaimer: I am too sleepy to own OHSHC so there_.

_Summery: As their little pageboy/girl of course if one of said host were to fall asleep she would have to wake them. Haruhi X Various (all lol)_

Happy Reading. I hope I didn't take anyone's idea

Chapter 1: Tamaki.

It was one of the most average days in the host club except for one thing. Tamaki passed out. Apparently he stayed up all night on researching commoner ways to impress Haruhi but all that knowledge was wasted as he slept the sound fully on the couch before the club started. All the hosts we're there. The twins were off planning something evil as usual, Hani was eating cake while his companion watched solemnly, and Haruhi had found her little study corner. And of course Kyouya was on his laptop planning the day away when he noticed the biggest profit giver was fast asleep. How much did he dread waking up his dear friend, so with a hidden smile he came up wit a simple yet efficient plan.

"Haruhi" Kyouya spoke to her as he typed away on his laptop, " Go wake up Tamaki. We're going to be opening in a few minutes and I don't want our guests to come in staring at his drool." She said coolly.

"Why can't you?" she asked annoyed at the fact of his laziest when it came down to people "Are you not his best friend. You're probably setting me up for disaster"

Kypuya looked up from his laptop and gave her on of his wicked smiles. " Oh Haruhi, your right who am I to try to help you lower your dept. And here I was going to cut your dept by a third. Of course I should have asked you first but if you really don't want to…" he trailed off with a more sinister smile on his face when she interrupted him

"Fine. She said flatly as she laid her book on the chestnut side table. She walked over to the couch where Tamaki was and started to genteelly shake him. But he wouldn't budge.

"Tamaki, wake up." She started to shake him more roughly but she got no response.

"Tamaki!" she said a little louder but then the most surprising thing happened. He grabbed her arm and tugged her towards him smothering her in his embrace. She was trying to struggle her way out but it didn't work. All the hosts were watching closely to see what was going to happen, and that only made her blush with embarrassment. Tamaki was going to pay.

Tamaki!" She shouted once again but only made him act more vicious. He grabbed her head and started to dig his into her neck. As he proceeded to act strange she proceeded trying to shove him off of her without having to punch his lights out. He stared to leg lock her and tuck in her arms underneath his so the tippy top of her finger were touching his groin which made her cry a little thinking she was going to lose her virginity to a sleeping man as she figured out couldn't move any more. He started to rub his neck up and down hers and let little moans escape him. Everyone was getting more and more jealous by the second (even though they won't show it) as he start to rub his hands on her back making her more and more red (which she does not get!) The hosts we're just as astonished when he started to speak in a soft low tone.

"Don't leave. I love you…."

They all had to blink a few times before it really did click and stared at Haruhi who was unable to speak or move. But with a soft grin she actually started to form a word upon her lips. "Tamaki…"

He held her tighter, " Don't leave Antoinette!" (His precious dog lol)

The whole room shared awkward silence then the twins busted out laughing, Hani and more made a amused smile as Kyouya was trying to put up a amused face too.

"Too rich tono!" The twins snickered

Now Haruhi was pissed. She managed to get a free hand and grabbed the book on the table and smacked him in the back of his head

"Ouch!!!" he screamed as he blinked a few times then realized Haruhi was laying down next to him. Their bodies we're still intertwined as he began to panic some more but as we all know it he could make this situation for his own benefit.

"Oh how lovely daughter wants to sleep with daddy" he said in his prince-like voice.

"Oh how lovely, daddy wants to go to jail for raping his little girl" she replied with a fake smile. At that point Tamaki released her to go to his corner of woe just the customers came in. And the rest of the day went… I guess smoothly with a few tears here and broken teacups there. Brotherly love acts now and then, but come on this is their family.

NOTES FROM AUTHERESS: So I hope you like it it's about 1:41 and I woke up and started typing so I better get a few reviews of appreciation lol (oh My real name is Antoinette so this chapppie give me a little soft spot for Tamaki even though I prefer Haruhi to choose one of the other hosts lol)

_If you want to send me any suggestions you can go ahead . I can't do this all on my own lol. And I been reading and it seems not a lot of good writers who have great ideas but are keeping them to themselves have been writing lately T-T so if you love us… __**Please make more fanfics lol**__. Happy reading!!!!_


	2. Chappie 2  As Usual

Your wish is my command lol. You asked 4 Kyouya I'll give you Kyouya lol. I really did enjoy the comments lol. Read on reader -

P.S: I don't have a beta so bare with me lol

* * *

**Sleepyheads**

**Chappie: AS usual (A Kyouya Fanfic)**

* * *

_1 week later_

Haruhi, as usual, walked up to Ouran with all its pride and glory. As usual, the twins greeted her in some annoying manner. Unfortunately, as usual, Tamaki played the "father role" and came bickering after the twins to leave his "daughter" alone and as always that didn't work. Therefore she slipped away to class where as usual she got perfect scores on her tests even though the twins usually try to make that impossible.

AND of course, as usual, she walked into the third music room with rose petals nearly smothering her to death, as usual. But was not the usual was the fact that instead of six handsome young men, there was 5 hysterical men who just so happened to be so excited about Haruhi finally coming in for the day.

"Haruhi!!!" Tamaki and the Twins shouted at her, "We need a favor". Just by the sincere, innocent smiles they all had on their faces (except Mori of course) she knew that something was up.''

So with that known she gave them a reassuring smile as she went to put her books down on the farthest table away from the group, turned her head and with a dazzling smile she gave them a sincere, innocent …

"NO!"

"But Haruhi!" Hikaru started

"WE really need your help." Karou followed with a whine. Tamaki just went strait to his corner of woe.

"And what would that be?" she asked as if she really cared, "You aren't setting me up again are you?"

But as usual they were.

The twins grabbed each side of her arms and led her to a room she isn't know existed.

"All you have to do is wake the beast!" they chimed together.

"Oh no no no, remember what happened the last time I try to wake someone up?" she asked giving Tamaki death glare, " I refu…" but it was too late before she knew it the twins had thrown her into the room, shut, and locked the door. Then as she looked at the figure in the bed she relised why they did this…

"Kyouya." She gasped. " They want me to wake up the rich bastard? Don't they have servents for this kind of crap?" but all hope was lost when he started to stir in his bed.

"_Well mind as well give it a try, but if he adds to my dept I will, I mean I will kill them"_ she thought to herself with that she proceeded to approach Kyouya.

"Kyouya!" she spoke as load as she could without screaming, "Kyouya!" this time she saw him shuffle in his bed. "KYOUYA!" she yelled as she was putting her hand on his shoulder.

Just like that he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bed. Haruhi was beyond terrified by this point. Speechless, point blank. He shifted do that he was at the edge of the bed on his side and was mostly amused about her state of mind.

"Didn't we have this conversation awhile ago?" he asked as he gave her a sideways glance as he leaned over her slightly, " Don't tell me you need a touch up on our little lesson now do we Ha-ru-hi?" he asked seductively as he gave her a smirk. And as usual she gained ground quickly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in her solemn tone. "Have you forgotten that you have nothing got gain from me?" which made Kyouya laugh to himself and that of course scared her.

"Does it really matter any more?" he asked serious just as the shadow king leaded over to make complete eye contact," you must understand I'm not Tamaki and will make any situation to my advantage' he leaded closer just so that their noses could touch, "I mean any situation."

He slowly moved his head down to her neck to trace little circles with is tongue while teasing her hair with on hand and her side with another. As he hand moved closer to her unnoticeable curves he managed to get a slight moan on her face. That's when he decided to bring his face up to meet her and asked exotically …

"You want m don't you?" with his eyes staring passionately into her eyes she couldn't help but blush and with little approval he smiled at her pleasantly before ….

Passing out again (lmao sorry hehe)

It didn't take him long before he gained cautiousness and found himself on top of a blushing Haruhi?

"Now now Haruhi", he spoke sleepily, "You wouldn't be using your body for you dept now would you?" he asked as he shifted himself off of her "cause that's not what I would expect you to do. Oh what would Tamaki say after that little stunt last week?"

"That you need to hurry can come to the club before we lose your precious money", she briefly said as she pulled herself together and walk out the door. Kyouya watched until she left.

" I guess that means she really thought I was half asleep" he asked himself and then for a quick second a smile appeared on his lips and he let a tiny chuckle slipped out as he put his head to his hand, "At least I know now that turns her on"

He got up to put his uniform back on (He was in his boxers lol) and grabbed his trusty note pad.

"I have to make a note of these important matters"

* * *

_**Notes from the Authoress: Wow it's 3:49 a.m. so I suggest you review otherwise I'll feel stupid lol. Ah the work I do for my readers - Thank you those you supported especially the one who gave me inspiration.**_

**_Oh and if you can read this that must mean that you're a fan, and do you know what fans do?!?_**

**_WRITE FANFICS_**

_**That's all for our public announcement and encouragements for this chappie.**_

_**Please Read and Review!!!**_


	3. Chappie 3  Sugar Crash

Sleepyheads 3

WARNING!!!! As the story goes on the more words will be written ad more situations will arise and rating might go up. That being said please don't think I'm a hentai !!! I'm not a Hentai!!! But These boys are lol. Happy reading

Sugar Crash

Another week goes by and things are finally going back to normal. Haruhi of course is always on her toes but being in the host club she has no choice to their bidding. No matter how terrifying it may be.

Everything was going as planned in Kyouya's book (literally). Haruhi was being natural, Tamaki was being oblivious, the twins were doing their incest thing, and Mori was watching Hunny who was … not eating cake.

He was too busy being bothered. He was getting quite mad that everyone else got love confessions while he being as cute and snuggly as he was, really didn't get any. Even his good cousin Mori, the quiet one, got confessions but not him. Not to mention that all of this nonsense with Haruhi being nearly rapped was not helping him keeps his image up. Now every time he saw Haruhi being Haruhi he suddenly got an urge to take down his cute image and flirt with her. He was a senior after all. Isn't that nature for seniors to be close with their underclassmen?

He thought it was. So with a few minutes of thinking he finally got a great idea. With a few whispers to Takashi, who simply nods here and now. And the plan was all set and so as Hunny dizzily slams his head against the table. (Lol well that was random -)

As the rest of the host club runs over to them all the girls panic.

"He sugar crashed" Mori said matter-of-a-factly as he scooped up Hunny " I need to go to the infirmary and call his parents. Haruhi hold him till he wakes up" so Haruhi, who was to freaked out to complain did as he said and held took Hunny into her arms as she sat down in a near by couch.

As soon as Mori was gone things settled back down and the rest of the host started to get back to work. Leaving Haruhi defenseless on the other side of the room so their activities wouldn't wake up Hunny, who took advantage of their location and situation.

He started to snuggle his head into her side witch made her let out a soft red tint upon her cheeks. Moving his head slowly up and down her side made her up a little while she tried not to laugh cause she as normal people (well at least I think so) is ticklish. Positioning his hands at her hip didn't really help either.

Up till now all Haruhi thought this was is Hunny, innocent adorable Hunny, was just getting cozy. And all this was for Hunny is having a little fun. _Well that's not fair_ he thought, _Tamaki and Kyouya wasn't this innocent. I wonder how far I can go (insert evil laugh here)._

His head started heading up to the neither regions of her breast as if I were a soft cushion as he snuggled his way right into the break between them. Which made her make a soft gasp which, surprisingly, turned him on more. (You all should know he loves cute things right?)

He ran his ringers down her stomach carefully and started to make tiny little stomach, which gave her little chills. And as if he couldn't get enough he turned his head around and started making little butterfly kiss down her split, which made her realize that this wasn't by accident. Therefore all giggling stopped.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?" he asked haughtily as he started to unbutton her pants.

"You were so willing before. You know you should never let your guard down" he Started moving his hands to a place where they were NOT suppose to be and stop as he reached her panties.

" I only to act like a child to get what I want." He proceeded to explain as he licked her nipple through her blouse "And right now that's you."

"HUNYY-SEMPAI!!!" Haruhi screamed which made everyone look in their direction.

With fun being done Haruhi shoved his hand away from THERE and zipped back up her pants. And of course Hunny played the innocent role and rubbed his eye gently and instead of demons little bunnies popped all around his head.

"Hmmm, What happened?" Then he gave Haruhi an evil look that says _tell anyone and you're DEAD_. She easily caught on and played dumb

"Umm, sorry Hunny my legs fell asleep" she said with one, no, the most fake smile she could manage. "Oh look Mori's here why don't you go over there?"

With no words spoken her sleepily walked over to Mori who had came in after the big scream. He gave him big wink and Mori replied with his eyes looking at him in shock. He grabbed Hunny and dragged him out the room. Leaving Haruhi and the rest of the perverts to carry on their bidding as if nothing ever happened. But after the day was over Haruhi could only think about one thing.

That she indeed needed to keep her guard up. He almost invaded her today. How could she let him do that? He could have done things that could have scarred her for life or even worse, what if she liked it? What if she liked what these hentais were trying to do to her? Did that make her a slut?

Or did that just make her curious?

Notes from the Authoress: Well once again it is 3:00 in the mourning I'm finishing this up. I started this at 2 after kicking my mom off so you better appreciate this lol. Plz re view and as you can see what you ask for I try to grant lol. I don't really like writing intercourse so anything but is well I guess o.k. With me lol.

WRITE WRITERS WRITE. SISTER TONI WANTS YOU TO JOING THE FANFICTION WRITING ARMY TO BRING BORDEM TO ITS'S NEEDS LOL -.


End file.
